degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDegrassiDiaries/Never Look Back
Never Look Back is the second chapter of my fanfiction. It takes place at the time of the Degrassi episodes Gives You Hell. Plot I haven't had breakfast this morning, but my mom thinks I had. Well, this is how it went: My mom made me a sandwich but of course I didn't want to eat it. And I had an idea to walk instead of my mom driving me to lose weight faster. I said to my mom that I was gonna eat the sandwich while I walked. My mom was of course surprised that I wanted to walk. I said that I wanted some fresh air and left. While I was walking, I threw the sandwich in the nearest trashcan. I felt terrible to lie to my mom and throw away the sandwich she made me, but I didn't feel like throwing up again, because my throat got a little sore because of it. I'm at my locker, throwing some books in it for later periods. I really wanna talk to Zig again. He's so nice. We talk a lot lately, we even have late night FaceRange chat room sessions. The bell rings so I head to English. I see Zig at his desk, so I sit next to him. "Hey, Zig", I say. "Hey, Nicole, how are you?" he asks. He has a smile on his face, like he's happy to see me. That's a good sign. "I'm fine, thank you, how are you?" I say. "I'm fine too", Zig says, still with that cute smile. "Okay, class", Ms. Dawes says, "we are going to work on a project now, so pick a partner". "Zig, you wanna partner up?" I ask. Zig is the only person in this class I really know and I don't know anybody that well here. I can't believe Zig just accepted! That means I can be "closer" to him, you know what I mean? Ms. Dawes hands everyone a sheet with instructions for the project. I read the instructions. We have to write a story with a plot twisted end. And it's due Friday next week. "Do you wanna work on it at The Dot after school?" I suddenly ask. Oh my god. Why did I ask that?! Now he'll know that I like him! "Yeah, sure!" he says. He even sounded excited! I feel so relieved from inside. I'm glad he doesn't think I'm an idiot. Even though I don't eat during lunch, I still go to the cafetaria with some niners. My group always plays cards during lunch and I join them. They sometimes ask why I don't eat and I just tell them I'm not hungry. Or I just bring granola bars as props to show I do eat. I leave the game for a minute to go to the bathroom. After I went to the toilet (no, I wasn't throwing up, I just had to pee) I see Tori there. "Hey Nicole", she says, "are you trying to lose weight, because I never see you eat during lunch. But if you are, it's not working by the way". I don't know who she thinks she is, but she has to stay out of my business. I just say nothing and go wash my hands. Then she starts again. "I would stop if I were you, Fat Nikki, because you were made to gain weight". I just want to slap that annoying smile off her face. But I just walk away, back to the cafetaria. Maybe Tori is right. I am fat. But I'm not quitting. I have to keep going if I want Zig to be interested in me. There was a pep rally today after school and it didn't go well. There was a video and it was supposed to introduce the Toronto Ice Hounds, but then there was a video of a senior bragging he had sex. So me and Zig just went to The Dot already to work on our project. "I'm gonna get myself a cup of coffee", Zig says, "you want one too?" I have to stick to my plan, so I tell him I don't want coffee. Even though I am a huge fan of coffee, especially coffee from Starbucks. I take a piece of paper off my notebook and start thinking about the story. Zig comes back with a cup of coffee for himself. "So what's our story gonna be about?" he asks. "I don't know", I say, "did you had an idea?" "Well, I was thinking about a monster attacking Toronto and the plot twist is that actually a wolf did", Zig says with a smile like he's about to laugh out loud. We actually do laugh out loud when he said it. "I'm just joking", he says when he stops laughing and catches his breath. "Well, we have some other time to work on it", I say. "Yeah, you're right, I'm not in the mood to work anyways", he says, "so why don't you talk a bit about yourself?" "Are you sure? I'm so boring, believe me", I say. I can't believe Zig wants to know more about me. But I'll talk about myself anyway. So I talk about Stratford and my life there before I moved here and how me and Tori met. Then he talks about how he's poor. I feel so bad for him, because I'm rich. Then he tells me that he tells me that because he trusts me. I feel so special right now. I tell him I trust him too. After some nice talking at The Dot, me and Zig walk outside. "I had a great time Nicole", he then says to me, "even though we actually didn't work on the project". "Yeah, me too", I say, softly. "We should do this some other time", Zig then says with a smile, as softly as I did. "I'll talk to you on FaceRange chat tonight, okay?" "Okay, sure", I say. "Talk to you later, Nicole", he says with a smile when he walks away. "Talk to you later, Zig", I say and walk away. Category:Blog posts